The Good Listener
"The Good Listener" is the second episode of the fifth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 50th episode overall. It was written by series creator and Executive Producer Terence Winter and helmed by regular director Allen Coulter. It first aired on September 14th, 2014. Plot Synopsis Appearences First Appearences # Mike D'Angelo # Warden # Joseph Kennedy # Eliot Ness Deaths # Joey - Shot by Eli Thompson. # Jack - Shot by Eli Thompson. # Tonino Sandrelli - Stabbed to death by Arquimedes. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Elias "Eli" Thompson #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring # Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky # Ian Hart as Ethan Thompson, 1884 # Chris Caldovino as Tonino Sandrelli # Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone # Matt Letscher as Joseph P. Kennedy # Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio # Michael Zegen as Bugsy Siegel # Boris McGiver as Sheriff Peter Lindsay, 1884 # John Ellison Conlee as Commodore Louis Kaestner, 1884 # Louis Cancelmi as Mike D'Angelo # Jim True-Frost as Eliot Ness # Erin Dilly as Elenore Thompson, 1884 # Christiane Seidel as Sigrid Mueller # Reg Rogers as U.S. Attorney Robert Hodge # Paul Calderon as Arquimedes # Michael Countryman as Frank Wilson # Giampiero Judica as Salvatore Maranzano # Paul Fitzgerald as Charles Gabler # Richard Bekins as Theodore Rollins # Nolan Lyons as Enoch Thompson, 1884 # Oakes Fegley as Elias Thompson, 1884 Co-starring # Gillian Abbott # Onata Aprile as Susan Thompson # Stanley Bahorek # Sean Bell # Joanna Bonaro as Asst. DA Secretary # Nicholas Calhoun as Sean # Kelly Campbell # Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik # Rebecca Darke # Erica Fae as Charlotte, Gillian's friend # Joe Giorgio # Bethany Kay as Margery # Nathan Klau # Grant Machan # Anna Mancini # Johnny Mascali # Mike Massimino # Mary McCann as Matron # Natalie Paul as Beatrice Carson # Maxine Prescott as Elevator Lady with Feathered Hat # Elizabeth Rich # Gael Schaefer as Tourist Mother # Jeffrey Schecter as Lou Grossman (reporter) # Christiane Seidel as Sigrid Mueller # John Shuman # Sean Stanco as Bodyguard # David Thompson # Christina Toth # Joe Tuttle # Noah Unger as Chester Mueller Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Co-Producer #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #Brad Carpenter - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Allen Coulter - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Eugene Kelly - Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorsese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Terence Winter - Writer #Allen Coulter - Director Closing credits #Chris Place - Stunt Coordinator #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Cristine Chambers - Executive Story Editor #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #David Yazbek - Original Music #Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks - Recorded Songs #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Videos File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 1 Recap (HBO)|Recap - 5x01 "Golden Days for Boys and Girls" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 2 Preview (HBO)-3|Preview - 5x02 "The Good Listener" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Episode 2 Clip (HBO)|Clip - Preview 5x02 "The Good Listener" File:Boardwalk Empire Season 5 Inside the Episode 2 (HBO)|Inside the Episode 5x02 "The Good Listener" Reception Memorable Quotes References External Links *"The Good Listener" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 5 on Wikipedia *"The Good Listener" on IMDb